The present invention relates to hacksaws and more particularly to a structure of a hacksaw in which is quickly assembled or disassembled.
Typical hacksaw 10 (as shown in FIG. 1) comprises a frame 11, a handle 12 on one end of the frame 11, a blade 13 having a thru hole 131 adjacent the front end engaged with a lateral pin 141 of a threaded shank 14, a wing nut 15 fastened a the outer end of the shank 14, a thru hole 132 adjacent the rear end of the blade 13 engaged with a lateral pin 161 of a projection 16. The blade 13 is tensed up or loosened up by rotation of the wing nut 15. The hacksaw 10 further has a graduated portion 17 on the shank 14 to facilitate the blade a certain angle relative to the frame 11. However, the wing nut 15 may be loosened under the shake of operation. Because the frame 11 is solid and not flexible, it could not serve for different lengths of the blade 13.
The present invention has a main object to provide a structure of a hacksaw which is quickly assembled or disassembled without loosening up.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a structure of a hacksaw in which the frame is lengthily adjustable to suite different lengths of the blade.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a structure of a hacksaw in which the blade can be adjusted to exact angle.
Further object of the present invention is to provide a structure of a hacksaw which can be operated by two hands to increase its working capability.
The present invention will become more fully understood by reference to the following detailed description thereof when read in conjunction with the attached drawings.